


Sweet Dreams

by misstjsxo



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstjsxo/pseuds/misstjsxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has an embarrassing dream but sadly things are only going to get much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

_Lee pushed David up against his dressing room wall. Sucking mercilessly on his neck, dragging his razor sharp tongue across his collar bone, he pressed his whole body against David’s and moans filled every corner of the room. David dug his nails into Lee’s arm as his bucked his hips uncontrollably. So close to losing every ounce of self-control, knees shaking and cock throbbing, David latched onto his co captains hand and shoved it down his pants. Shamelessly thrusting into his hand moaning his name in little gasps._

David’s eyelids flickered open and he stared at the roof in absolute horror. Victoria stirred softly next to him as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Fuck”

Swinging his legs over the bed, David’s mind was racing. Although one thought stood out in particular; _why?_ Why did he just have the sexiest, erotic dream of his life and why was it about Lee fucking Mack of all people. His friend, co-captain and the very man he was supposed to start shooting with in a few hours. Grasping at any pathetic excuse to justify why he was still hard, he decided to run a cold shower in an attempt to wash the filthy thoughts from his mind.

*********

Four hours later David sat in his dressing room with his forehead planted firmly on his desk. Small thuds could be heard frequently as his skull made contact with the dense wood beneath him. Not hard enough to hurt himself but just hard enough to adequately display his dismay at the current predicament he faced.  

 “If you’re trying to give yourself a concussion I’d be happy to help. I’m sure I saw a bat lying around somewhere” Lee chipped from the door way.

“Piss off Lee” David quipped back as he drew his head away from the desk.

“Why so harsh David, we haven’t seen each other in months! I thought you’ be glad to see me”

Swinging around on his chair, David faced Lee but dared not look him in the eyes. His only goal was to forget about that stupid dream and get todays shooting over with. He just wanted to wipe the memory of Lee nipping on the side of his neck, he wanted to forget Lee’s rock hard erection pushing into his own stomach but most of all he wanted completely rid the memory of how it felt to have Lee’s rough hands grab his own pulsing cock as he begged for more. The only issue was that as soon he tried to forget those things, he remembered how much he actually wanted them. He remembered how much he craved Lee’s touch on every inch of his body and that sent him into a spiraling sense of disgust, self-hatred and awkward public erections.

“Earth to David, are you alive?” Lee joked whilst waving in David’s face.

“No no no sorry Lee, I... I just have other things on my mind right now. I am glad to see you, truly. Could you just give me 10 minutes to make a call and I’ll meet you outside for a cigarette?”

“I’m sure I can manage that” Lee said as he swayed out the door, “but you better be on the roof in ten minutes or I’m coming to find you”

Spinning back around and sighing, David repositioned his forehead on his desk. Groaning as he replayed the dream over and over again.

“Why me, why me, why me”

Sitting up, he drew his hand down towards his lap and rubbed in just the right place to elicit a moan. He hadn’t had time to take care of the problem in his pants since he’d woken up. Between freaking out and well, freaking out some more he had been forced to stay in the same continuous heightened state of arousal for the last four hours. It was killing him to say the least. Lee had been dealt with, Rob was having discussions with the producers and no one was around to bother him. Surely it wouldn’t be an issue if he was to fix the problem he currently faced. After all it was his dressing room and it definitely wouldn’t take long in the state he was in.

The sound of David’s zipper being undone tore through the silence in the room. His own cock sprung out from him underwear as he slid them down his thighs. He reached down and stroked the tip gently enough to send shivers running down his spine. With a firm grasp wrapped around his cock, he started to pump. Images of Lee filled his every corner of his mind. His big hands running down his sides and grasping his ass, his soft lips and quick witted tongue being dragged down his chest. David imagined Lee’s own hand grasping his cock, bringing him right to the edge and making him sit there, teetering on the brink of desire while he begged for just that little bit more. In his own mind David pleaded, whimpering in Lee’s ear as all composure he once had dissipated entirely. David thrust harder and faster, fucking himself shamelessly. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, he was so close to losing control. Moaning louder now and bucking into his own hand uncontrollably, he could do nothing but whimper Lee’s name as he came. His own juices shot all over his chest and hand. Sticky and wet. David could only throw his head back and moan Lee’s name louder, it flowed effortlessly from his lips as he came down from the blissful euphoria.

Finally, when the cloud of pleasure faded, as if he was experiencing Déjà vu David’s eyes flickered open and he was filled with that same sense of horror he felt hours earlier. In front of him stood a wide eyed, open mouthed Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you liked the story and i apologies profusely for my awful spelling. Please let me know if you would like a second chapter because i will write one if you want me to!
> 
> Much love x


End file.
